middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is the third and last film in The Hobbit series. It is preceded by An Unexpected Journey and The Desolation of Smaug. Narrativelly, it is succeeded by The Fellowship of the Ring. Summary Having reclaimed Erebor and vast treasure from the dragon Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield (Richard Armitage) sacrifices friendship and honor in seeking the Arkenstone, despite Smaug's fiery wrath and desperate attempts by the Hobbit Bilbo (Martin Freeman) to make him see reason. Meanwhile, Sauron sends legions of Orcs in a sneak attack upon the Lonely Mountain. As the fate of Middle Earth hangs in the balance, the races of Men, Elves and Dwarves must decide whether to unite and prevail -- or all die. Synopsis For the full synopsis, see The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies/Synopsis Cast Main * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins * Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield * Ken Stott as Balin * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * William Kircher as Bifur * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Dean O'Gorman as Fíli * Aidan Turner as Kíli * John Callen as Óin * Peter Hambleton as Glóin * Jed Brophy as Nori * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Adam Brown as Ori Minor * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Christopher Lee as Saruman * Ian Holm as Old Bilbo * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and Necromancer * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast * Luke Evans as Bard * Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town * Ryan Gage as Alfrid * John Bell as Bain * Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid * Mary Nesbitt as Tilda * Manu Bennett as Azog * John Tui as Bolg * Billy Connolly as Dain II * Mark Mitchenson as Braga * Kelly Kilgour as Soury * Sarah Peirse as Hilda Bianca * Nick Blake as Percy * Simon London as Feren * Conan Stevens as Keeper of the Dungeons * Allan Smith as Ragash * Miranda Harcourt as Olga * Thomasin McKenzie as Astrid * Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins * Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins * Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort * Mervyn Smith as Tosser Grubb * Martin Kwok as voice of Ragash Uncredited * Shane Rangi as Lake-town Refugee * Jeff Slaven as Lake-town Extra * Christopher Winchester as Lake-towner * Dee Bradley Baker as Creatures (vocal effect) 2 * Stephen O'Neill as Lake-town Extra * Shane Briant as Mayor of Michel Delving * Greg Ellis as Net Mender Trivia Production notes * The movie was originally titled There and Back Again, but was changed to The Battle of the Five Armies at Peter Jackson's insistance. Film connections Chronology * Events that took place in the past take place immediately after The Desolation of Smaug, but takes place before the entire Lord of the Rings ''trilogy. * The present day events take place in the beginning of ''The Fellowship of the Ring * The events of Bilbo stealing the Arkenstone takes place in between Bilbo running away from Smaug and running into Thorin. Film connections * Thorin leading Bilbo through such peril, such as his mistreatment towards him earlier and almost getting him killed in both An Unexpected Journey and The Desolation of Smaug is referred to in this very briefly. * Bilbo and Thorin met in Bag End back in An Unexpected Journey. * Thorin giving Bilbo the Mithril is the same shirt that Bilbo gifts Frodo with the Mithril armor in Rivendell during the Fellowship of the Ring. * Bilbo goes to greet Gandalf at the end of the film, connecting it as a bridge between Lord of the Rings and The hobbit. * Bilbo stole the Arkenstone back in The Desolation of Smaug. * Kili was healed by Tauriel in The Desolation of Smaug * Bilbo found the One Ring in a flashback in The Fellowship of the Ring ''and ''An Unexpected Journey. * Thranduil's reasoning for a share of the treasure was touched in The Desolation of Smaug. Category:Films Category:The Hobbit films Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies